Muppet Babies (2018)
Muppet Babies is an updated version of the CBS animated series that ran from 1984 to 1991. The new series debuted on Disney Channel and the DisneyNOW app on March 23, 2018.Press Release, February 22, 2018 __TOC__ The show retains several of the younger incarnations of the classic Muppet characters seen in the previous series, including Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, and Baby Animal. Joining the main cast is a new penguin character, Summer. The series also sees the return of Nanny (now known as "Miss Nanny"), as well as guest appearances by Statler and Waldorf, Rizzo the Rat, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker and Dr. Teeth. A Guest appearance by Rowlf the Dog is also being planned. Unlike the previous series, the show is produced using computer-generated animation and features two, 11-minute stories per episode. The series is aimed at children between the ages of four and seven."A Brand New Muppet Babies is On the Way", OhMyDisney.com, October 26, 2016. The show is a co-production between Disney Junior, Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media, and The Muppets Studio. Tom Warburton (The 7D) serves as executive producer of the series with Eric Shaw (SpongeBob SquarePants) serving as story editor.‘Muppet Babies’ Reboot Begins Production at Disney Junior, Variety, October 26, 2016. Prior to the show's debut, some of the characters from Muppet Babies also appeared in animated Music Nursery Rhymes shorts produced for Disney Junior in January 2018, and in a series of shorts entitled Muppet Babies: Show and Tell. Official description Cast * Matt Danner as Baby Kermit, Baby Beaker, Mr. Waldorf * Melanie Harrison as Baby Piggy * Dee Bradley Baker as Baby Animal * Ben Diskin as Baby Gonzo, Baby Rizzo * Eric Bauza as Baby Fozzie, Baby Bunsen, Mr. Statler * Jessica DiCicco as Summer Penguin * Jenny Slate as Miss Nanny Credits * Executive Producer: Mr. Warburton * Supervising Director: Matt Danner * Co-Producer and Story Editor: Eric Shaw * Muppet Babies Theme 2018 Written by: Hank Saroyan, Robert J. Walsh, Michelle Lewis, Kay Hanley, Dan Petty, Mr. Warburton, and Eric Shaw * Original Songs by: Andy Bean * Original Underscore by: Keith Horn and Andy Bean * Executive in Charge of The Muppet Studios: Debbie McClellan * Based on characters created by Jim Henson Muppet_Babies_2018.png| Gallery Muppet-Babies--1200x675.jpg| Muppet Babies 2018 Eiffel Tower.jpg| Muppet Babies 2018 05.png| Muppet Babies 2018 04.png| Muppet Babies 2018 03.png| Muppet Babies 2018 02.png| Muppet Babies 2018 01.png| Muppet Babies 2018 07.png| Muppet Babies 2018 08.png| Muppet Babies 2018 09.png| Miss Nanny 02.jpg| Muppet Babies 2018 10.png| Muppet Babies 2018 11.png| Muppet Babies 2018 12.png| Muppet Babies 2018 13.png| Muppet Babies 2018 14.png| Muppet Babies 2018 15.png| Muppet Babies 2018 16.png| Muppet Babies 2018 17.png| Muppet Babies 2018 18.png| Muppet Babies 2018 19.png| Muppet Babies 2018 20.png| Muppet Babies 2018 21.png| Muppet Babies 2018 22.png| MB2018-EarWiggle-FozzieSmile.png| Muppet Babies 2018 23.png| Muppet Babies 2018 24.png| Muppet Babies 2018 25.png| Muppet Babies 2018 26.png| Muppet Babies 2018 27.png| Muppet Babies 2018 28.png| Muppet Babies 2018 29.png| MB2018-S&W-Balcony.png|Statler and Waldorf's balcony MB2018-S&W.png|Statler and Waldorf MuppetBabies-(2018)-Song-I'mOnTheCase.png|Rare group shot from the Summer Penguin song "I'm on the Case" Behind the scenes Early production documents included a sheep character named Bobbi Baba as part of the central cast.Exclusive: Muppet Babies Set for Reboot?, ToughPigs.com, October 17, 2016. Muppet Babies 2018 crew nikilytton 01.jpg|writers and Muppet Babies crew... Muppet Babies 2018 crew nikilytton 02.jpg|...posted by Niki Lytton @nikilytton Muppet Babies 2018 cast.jpg|voice cast in the recording studio Muppet Babies 2018 cast and crew.jpg|cast and crew See also *Inside jokes from the show *Muppet Babies plush at The Disney Store Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Babies Category:Animated TV Shows